


【Brujay/Batfamily】Kiss of a cat（猫咪布鲁斯）

by DoloresM



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 07:38:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18256733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoloresM/pseuds/DoloresM





	【Brujay/Batfamily】Kiss of a cat（猫咪布鲁斯）

Summary：布鲁斯因为魔法变成了猫，只有真爱之吻能解开。

杰森几乎把摩托车停进了墙里，阿福的短讯简单明了，“紧急事态，请速回家。”管家没有一如既往的在孩子们敲门前神乎其神地打开门，他撞开了大门并在同时听到了迪克的惨叫。  
他名义上的大哥在脱鞋的时候被门撞倒正坐在地上，杰森伸出一只手阻止了对方长篇大论的抱怨，“小红到家了？”他问道。  
“德雷克在客厅。”达米安坐在二楼栏杆上抱着他的刀，“我倒是没想到你也会回来，陶德。”在红头罩刚刚和蝙蝠侠大打出手并引发了一场爆破之后，他的确不该回来，不过总有些事逃过了他兄弟的眼睛。  
“我倒是不介意现在就把你的头拧下来给老头子看看。”杰森呛了回去，达米安站起来抽出了刀，而提姆的出现阻止了这场决斗，他手里拿着一个项圈，说是项圈倒又有点像项链。“我做好了。”他说，目光在杰森身上停留了过于长的时间，在自己嘴上比了一个拉拉链的动作，“你欠我一次。”  
小混蛋。杰森在心里暗骂了一声，他不喜欢大侦探，同样也不喜欢小侦探。这个不喜欢的意味有待考究。  
“晚上好，各位小少爷。”阿福从蝙蝠洞走上来，怀里抱着一只安静优雅的黑猫。还是蓝眼睛，说是抱着倒不如说是它自己趴在阿福胳膊上还把尾巴垂在一边。  
杰森顶着阿福不赞同的目光说出了大家一直想说的话，“我操，老头子？”黑猫只是仰了仰头一言不发。提姆上前把项圈递给了管家，赶在落扣之前黑猫跳下了他的手臂。  
“这只是个翻译器。”达米安在二楼嚷道。  
“他是不会戴那个项圈的。”杰森伸出食指冲着黑猫指指点点，“不管变成什么样他都是蝙蝠侠。”迪克趁着他说话的功夫偷偷摸摸从沙发后面偷袭，刚刚探出手就对上了被打磨得极其锋利的爪子。“我投降！”他迅速举起双手。  
“你把转换器放在哪儿了？”杰森拿起项圈观察了一下。“卡扣那里，剩下的电线围在皮革内。”  
“为什么不直接给他做一个可以扣在耳朵上的？”迪克拿出逗猫棒，黑猫无动于衷，达米安冷笑了一声。  
“老爷拒绝了一切可能的外置设备。”阿福说完这句话就登上了楼梯，“已经很晚了，请各位早睡。”  
迪克惊恐地看着管家离开的背影惊呼。“他是不是就这样把布鲁斯留给我们了？”  
“或者他觉得有人能解决这个问题。”提姆意有所指地暗示，转身无视了杰森的眼刀就回到了房间，“明天我要喝日本炭烧咖啡。”并关上了门。  
杰森抬头的时候达米安已经不见了，然后他把迪克踹进他的屋子。“现在就剩你和我了。”他躲在沙发面前说，给布鲁斯晃了晃那个项圈并从收缩的瞳孔感受到了拒绝。“你困吗？还是要一起去一趟蝙蝠洞？”  
黑猫跳到了他的肩膀上稳稳地站着，杰森笑出了声，他伸手想要摸猫的脖颈被对方躲开。  
蝙蝠洞里很阴冷，一如既往。杰森从桌台下方搜罗了些边角料，还包括一个破破烂烂的蝙蝠披风。拆开项圈并不困难，小心的把芯片和电路挑出，再用披风的材质裹起来。  
开始剪裁的时候布鲁斯跳到桌台上趴着看他，杰森用自己的匕首裁下一块梯形的黑色披风，围着脖子的系带包裹着芯片和电路，并用磨圆边缘的蝙蝠镖连接在一起。  
“你的披风。”他抖了抖手上那个小型披风，给布鲁斯系上的时候没有收到反抗，全身上下只有冰蓝色的眼睛和银灰色的蝙蝠镖是亮的，近乎要融于黑暗。  
“这个……额，是你要出声我才能看到你要说什么？”杰森用手机连上了芯片的系统，看着空空如也的屏幕。  
布鲁斯点了点头，他拒绝喵喵出声，所以翻译器做了和没做没有什么区别。披风搭在背部，在他趴着的时候正好遮住全部的身体。  
“所以在这个解除之前你不打算和任何人说话？”杰森伸手戳了戳他的爪子，“让我猜猜，你还拒绝了猫粮，而阿福拒绝给你吃人类的饭。”布鲁斯犹豫再三点了点头，他饿了近一天，还在拒绝阿福的食物之后被围追堵截最后不得不跳到大衣柜上表明态度。  
猫饭还是阿福教会他做的，杰森喜欢猫狗，管家和他还一起探讨过自制的罐头和粮食，不可能会用买来的猫粮搪塞布鲁斯。现在他赞同了提姆的话，阿福是故意的。  
杰森长叹了口气，觉得这次回家就是个错误，他清理了下桌面向布鲁斯伸出手，“好吧，今天的第二站，厨房。”  
鸡胸肉、三文鱼和蔬菜都被切好放在了冰箱里，杰森瘪了瘪嘴把它们都拿出来放在碗里搅匀，打开蒸锅丢了进去。布鲁斯坐在一旁的台子上，尾巴自然地向前卷盖在前爪上，杰森回头看他的时候故意昂起头，他的养子捂着嘴笑出了声。  
布鲁斯高傲地像个王子，即使变成猫也仍旧如此。饭拿出来的时候杰森伸手挡住了猫的动作，“太烫，等它放凉。”他用勺子舀起一小勺追了追，用嘴唇试了试热度才递到布鲁斯嘴边。猫张开嘴吞下了一口，第二口顺带着舔干净了勺子。  
半碗饭下去的时候杰森尝试着伸手摸了摸布鲁斯的背部，对方的确紧绷了起来，但是一口饭下肚便放松了。他心满意足地抚摸着猫的背部，轻轻挠了挠后颈和脑瓜，手向尾根移动的时候被尾巴抽了一下手心。好吧，他想，总有些猫不喜欢被抚摸那边。  
一个吃饱喝足有自己的蝙蝠披风的布鲁斯脾气总是会好些，他把碗扔进了水池，一把抱起布鲁斯低头亲了亲两个挺立的耳朵之间。“凌晨3点，成年的猫一天要睡18个小时。”布鲁斯把尖爪暗示性的搭在杰森裸露的胳膊上，但是男孩没有理他。蝙蝠侠永远是蝙蝠侠，就算变成了猫——那就要按照猫的作息来。  
杰森把布鲁斯抱回了自己的卧室，阿福收拾过，就像是确认他会回来一样，他让布鲁斯躺在另一边，铺好床接着迅速地冲了一个热水澡，带着混合花香的味道回到了床上。  
“晚安，老头子。”他没有伸手把黑猫搂到怀里。不过猫和布鲁斯，共同之处总是有的。  
杰森发出均匀的呼吸声之后，布鲁斯走到他身侧蜷成一团靠在手臂上。他太累了，折腾了一整天，还有这个破魔法的缘故。总而言之他沉睡了过去，没有听到杰森给他拍照的声音。

“真爱之吻？”迪克挂了电话大声地质问道，“魔法师的脑回路到底都有什么问题！”  
“你刚刚挂了一个魔法师的电话，扎塔娜可不会喜欢你的话。”提姆灌下了一大口咖啡，他又要找理由解释为什么今天布鲁斯又缺席了会议。  
“说起来达米安呢？”提姆随手指了指窗外，“听到你的话就提着刀跑出去做园艺了。”  
“你是指他出去把那些刚刚修建好的灌木砍得不成人形吗。”迪克看着他咽下一大口苦咖啡皱了皱眉。  
杰森抱着黑猫下楼的时候收获了迪克惊恐的表情，布鲁斯字面意义上还在睡觉，杰森把他抱在怀里挠着下巴。“你们刚才说什么？”他小声问道。  
“真爱之吻可以解除魔法。”提姆冷静地转述。而迪克还在惊呼他给布鲁斯做的小披风。  
“但是布鲁斯会真的爱上谁呢，塔利亚吗？”迪克愁眉苦脸地滑动着手机，“猫女？还是超人？哦，我觉得超人的可能性比较大。”杰森生生把一句“放你妈的屁”咽回口中。  
“要不让他们都来亲亲试试，万一就成功了。如果没有，那岂不是布鲁斯一辈子都要是一只猫？或者可以爱上一只猫再亲吻？”  
杰森从来没觉得迪克这么能废话，他的枪在蝙蝠洞里，庄园不能开枪，他沉重地吸了口气坐到了离提姆比较近的沙发上。“这个魔法有什么副作用吗？”  
“时间长了会更容易被猫的习性影响，就再也变不回来了。”  
迪克的表情看起来更凝重了，“要不和小D商量一下，联系塔利亚吧。”一把武士刀扔了进来扎在沙发边的地板里。“不可能！陶德你居然还做了一个披风——我才不会联系母亲！”  
“还是你害怕布鲁斯爱的根本不是她。”提姆说完躲过了达米安一记膝撞就躲进了卫生间。  
“而我觉得猫女会先索取韦恩集团所有财产再亲他。”迪克大声喊着为了让提姆听见。  
杰森没有在意他们的吵闹而是抱着布鲁斯上了楼。  
他把黑猫放在床上，轻柔地挠着他的脖子，向下揉了揉肚子又捏了捏粉嫩的肉垫。“醒醒，我们得把魔法解开。”  
黑猫发出了几声细微的呼噜声紧接着惊觉地睁开了眼。杰森看着他蓝色的眼睛，低头蹭了蹭额头。“小红在那扯什么真爱之吻，想试试吗？”  
“喵呜。”布鲁斯突然出声，杰森愣了两秒拿出手机，【我相信我自己的感觉】  
他笑出声，把吻落在小巧的嘴巴上。  
黑猫周围突然爆出了白烟，杰森还没来得及抬头就被更大的力度扳着肩膀翻身按在床上。布鲁斯•韦恩撑在他上方，裸体，男孩用眼睛检查者他的身体，紧接着举起的拳头被对方按住了。  
“你硬了？你他妈什么毛病！”杰森挥起另一只拳头也被抓住了手腕。  
“你刚才摸了我的肚子。”布鲁斯平淡地陈述。  
“谁他妈的敏感点是肚子！”  
“我的。”  
“操你的！”  
“以及。”布鲁斯若有所思一般停顿了片刻，“这还真是个真爱之吻。”杰森红透了脸给了他一个头槌。

事实上，上一次红头罩和蝙蝠侠大打出手的时候现场场景和大家想象的不同，爆破是真的，脸上留下的瘀青也是真的。不同的是，蝙蝠侠告白的时候红头罩惊得炸了油桶，然后他们在小巷的车前盖上，看起来像是互殴，其实是在做爱。总之最后蝙蝠侠顶着一脸瘀青回了蝙蝠洞，而红头罩离开了哥谭。  
“不可能！”达米安举着刀站在主卧的门口，“父亲你告诉我！你不可能和陶德那家伙是一对！”  
提姆觉得事情暴露地太快了，而他失去了自己的手磨咖啡。迪克还举着手机陷入深深的震惊，他不敢相信是蝙蝠侠告得白。  
至于阿福是怎么知道的。大概是布鲁斯在睡觉的时候说了不该说的东西。

END

——————————————————————

昨天赌博梗有感，我想要布鲁喵，我也想要小布鲁斯，容易降低杰森的警戒心（？

甜饼发太多会肾疼x


End file.
